Pertenencias
by bluelf
Summary: Una historia con un poco de todo.. Una chica en busca de su lugar en el mundo.


- Capitulo 1 –

Guerrero errante

La noche caía, y el manto de oscuridad comenzaba a envolver todo signo de vida o brillo existente. Los árboles comenzaron a convertirse en sombras monstruosas, aterradoras y amenazantes. Las casas parecían lo único iluminado por el brillo artificial de los faros, y la iluminación interior, que se vislumbraba por las ventanas entreabiertas. Sólo se escuchaba el soplar del viento, y aullidos incomprensibles de algún animal perdido.

Y aquí me encuentro yo, sola en mi habitación, escribiendo en mi computadora lo que se me viene a la cabeza. Puras fantasías sin sentido. Si mi madre llegara a leer alguna vez mis notas, seguramente se exaltaría y comenzaría con sus habituales cuestionarios sin fin: que por qué esto, que si me siento bien, qué me pasa, etcétera, etcétera.

No quiero que nadie lea lo que escribo. No son cosas malas ni prohibidas, son sólo cosas privadas, pensamientos profundos que me asaltan de ves en cuando, y que me veo obligada a escribirlos para que me dejen tranquila por un rato. Son preguntas, sueños y anhelos, inquietudes, tonterías para otros.

Y aquí sigo yo, escribiendo sin parar. Que manía la mía. Mientras todos están en la cocina mirando tele, como siempre. Podría decirse que mi vida es muy normal, o sea, completamente aburrida, sin nada interesante que hacer, salvo en contadas ocasiones.

A veces quisiera vivir en otro lado, tener otra familia o ser otra persona, talvez un hombre. Eso si sería mucho mejor. Los hombres pueden hacer lo que quieran y nadie les va a estar diciendo que 'no', o que se ven mal o, "que van a pensar los vecinos". Siendo mujer no puedo hacer nada. Al menos, lo que me gustaría hacer, trepar lo árboles, quedarme hasta tarde fuera de casa, hacer piruetas con la bicicleta o los patines, jugar al basket. Pero claro, como todas esas cosas son para chicos, hombres, yo no puedo hacerlas, y más teniendo 18 años.

No debería importarme absolutamente nada de lo que piensen los demás. Pero sin embargo, me importa. Soy una tarada. Mis padres me deben de haber educado mal, o lo hicieron demasiado bien. De cualquier manera detesto mi existencia.

- FERNANDA!... ¿YA TE ACOSTASTE?-

Ahí está mi mamá, con sus acostumbrados gritos. Menos mal que no me acosté, porque sino ahora estaría de mal humor por haberme despertado de esa manera. Será mejor que le responda. A ver si me escucha…

- SI!- jejejej, ya se, una pequeña mentirita no le hace mal a nadie, ahorra muchas cosas. Hay que ir al grano de ves en cuando.

Mi mamá, como ya la conocieron se llama Miriam, se casó cuando tenía veintisiete años con Juan Carlos Franco, mi papá. Tuvieron primero a mi hermano, Guillermo Carlos, quien por cierto es un fastidio, y por último estoy yo, Fernanda Maria Franco.

Será mejor que me acueste de una ves.

La lluvia comenzó a caer como si de un manantial se tratase. Golpeando sin piedad todo lo que se le cruzase. Los truenos y relámpagos daban vida al cielo tormentoso.

Mientras, las personas que habitaban el barrio de Loma Negra dormían en sus cómodas camas, sin notar la creciente tormenta que comenzaba a quebrar árboles, esparcir los basureros por las calles desiertas, y temblar los techos de las viviendas. Tampoco notaron que de pronto y como si fuera una exhalación, algo cayó del cielo. No era agua de lluvia, ni rayos. Era algo más grande y sólido. Pero claro, como podrían notar algo los ingenuos habitantes de ese barrio, si todos tenían vidas normales, y monótonas. Cada uno vivía en su mundo, ni siquiera se dignarían a levantar la vista al caminar, para observar un cielo completamente azul con nubes, o como es el caso, un cielo tormentoso.

A la mañana siguiente no había rastro alguno de la tormenta, sólo hojas de árboles esparcidas por todos lados, así como los propios árboles torcidos, y los más pequeños o de raíz débil arrancados de la tierra en su totalidad. La basura, fue arrastrada por el viento, talvez y con suerte al barrio vecino.

Me desperté como siempre, con los acostumbrados gritos de mi madre querida a mi hermano.

-TE DIJE QUE TE ABRIGUES; NO VES QUE HACE FRIO. TE VAS A ENFERMAR!.- si ya saben, mi mamá.

-Que no, dejame!- ahí mi hermano

-SI TU PADRE ESTUVIERA LE HARIAS CASO; NO?. PONETE LO QUE TE DIGO- sigue insistiendo con esa campera. Se la compro ella, sin consultarle a mi hermano, y cuando él la vio le dijo que no le gustaba. Pero claro, ya era demasiado tarde, tendría que usarla… o no?

- Ya me voy, dejame en paz! – se va cerrando la puerta de calle de un portazo.

Eso es una mala señal. Mi mamá no pudo cumplir su cometido con mi hermano, así que ahora le sigo yo. Será mejor que me cambie y me abrigue un poco para disimular y no me diga nada, porque estoy segura que afuera no hace frío. Por cierto, mi papá no esta, se va al trabajo a las seis de la mañana, y ya son las diez.

Me cambié con ropa completamente normal en mi vida: un jean azul, una camiseta manga larga negra, las zapatillas sport y una campera también de jean.

Me desligue de mi mamá con algo de dificultad. El camino a la escuela era muy aburrido como siempre.

Que tormenta la de anoche!, ni cuenta me di. Menos mal que estamos entrando al verano, porque sino ya estaría cayendo nieve, jejeje. Siempre fui un poco sarcástica. Es una manera divertida de ver las cosas.

Como muchas veces le ocurría, un pensamiento fugas paso por su mente, y sin previo aviso cambió de dirección, doblando por un callejón. Por lo general, Fernanda siempre camina siete cuadras derecho, desde su casa, y luego dobla a la izquierda tres cuadras más hasta llegar a la escuela 12 Maria Curie. Pero esta vez, cambió de dirección a las tres cuadras de salir de su casa. El callejón, muy limpio para ser un callejón, estaba completamente desierto. A excepción de una chica que caminaba despreocupadamente y tarareando una canción.

Al cruzar por el segundo contenedor de basura, a mitad del callejón, se sobresaltó al escuchar un extraño ruido del mismo. El primer impulso que tuvo fue el de salir corriendo, porque pensó que podía ser una horrenda rata. Pero después desistió. Era prácticamente imposible, a pesar de ser un basurero, porque el barrio se caracterizaba por su inmaculada higiene, rozando la exageración. Entonces Fernanda vio que lo que sea que estuviera allí dentro, comenzaba a salir al exterior. Sin encontrar un pensamiento coherente o algo que le hiciera reaccionar y salir corriendo, siendo esto lo más sensato que podría hacer, ese "algo" del contenedor terminó de salir.

-Santísimo señor! Me dolerá por años el trasero. Como se le pudo ocurrir a ese Duarte sacarme así del combate. Ya me va ha escuchar. – El extraño sujeto miró por unos instantes su alrededor, pareciendo confuso y exasperado. En cuanto se fijo en Fernanda, que seguía parada a unos dos metros de él, comenzó a acercarse. –Disculpa muchacha, podrías decirme hacia que dirección se encuentra el camino Agujero. Por la caída perdí mi sentido de orientación.

Sin duda alguna Fernanda pensó que era sólo un borracho medio loco, que vino desde el barrio vecino. Popular por sus mendigos y gente de poca monta, como decía su madre.

Opto por una respuesta rápida y concisa: -No se- y se fue lo más tranquila que sus pies le permitieron, porque según había leído en algún lado, "los animales salvajes pueden oler o percibir el miedo."

Pero por lo visto el extraño borracho no deseaba quedarse con una respuesta tan poco informativa y comenzó a seguirla exclamando por su atención.

-Espera muchacha, al menos dime en que lugar me encuentro. ¿Es acaso el Reino del Norte?!- le gritó cuando Fernanda ya había terminado de cruzar el callejón. Entonces se dio la vuelta y encaró al borracho con todo el valor que tenia. –No señor –el sarcasmo desbordaba por todo su cuerpo. –Este es el gran barrio Loma Negra, específicamente la Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina, Planeta Tierra,… señor.

-¿Cómo dices?... ¡¿Planeta Tierra?! – medio grito exaltado. Parecía haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba al pobre borracho, que comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro. - ¿y dónde se supone que queda eso?. ¿Cómo regresaré ahora?. Ese mago traicionero y metiche me las va a pagar….cómo se atrevió- su monólogo parecía que seguiría por un buen rato. Sin la necesidad de que se lo explicaran, Fernanda ya suponía que alcohol no fue lo único que tomó. Después de todo, si alguna persona en el mundo no sabe que se encuentra en el planeta Tierra, entonces eso sería un claro signo de alucinación post trauma psicológico más bebida alcohólica súper fuerte, con una combinación muy poco recomendable de "polvitos mágicos". Y justo en el momento que Fernanda tenía pensado irse de ahí de una buena vez, el borracho la detuvo sin previo aviso.

- Lamento si te he molestado muchacha. Quisiera presentarme. Me llamo Francisco Julio Campos, hombre libre al servicio de quien pague mejor. –Terminó su presentación con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Para este momento, Fernanda notó un pequeño detalle, que por estar nerviosa al principio no se dio cuenta, y es la vestimenta del sujeto que se hacía llamar Francisco. No es que ella siempre se fijara en la ropa de los demás, porque algo de lo cual no es fiel seguidora, es de la moda. Pero en este momento ese era un tema a discutir, porque si bien no estaba muy al tanto, el supuesto borracho lo debía estar mucho menos. Si lo mirabas de la cabeza a los pies podías distinguir claramente un pañuelo de color negro colocado en la frente y atado con un nudo en la nuca. A pesar de no ser el hombre más atractivo del mundo tenía que aceptar que no estaba tan mal, con el pelo oscuro que le llegaba más debajo de las orejas, rostro puntiagudo y con algunas cicatrices. Siguiendo con el escrutinio, Fernanda notó un collar de no sabia que cosas, con adornos que parecían dientes de no quiso saber quien. Tenía una especie de camisa de color azul oscuro, que en lugar de botones, tenía unos hilitos dorados enlazados. Cubriendo la camisa se encontraba una capa negra que le llegaba asta los tobillos; unos pantalones marrones con un cinto de cuero, y unas botas altas de cuero, según pudo apreciar. De cualquier manera, el escrutinio sólo le tomo menos de cinco segundos, de los cuales lo miró sin disimular en lo absoluto. Pero el extraño también hacia lo suyo, mirando de arriba abajo a Fernanda.

De pronto, cruzaron sus miradas y dijeron al mismo tiempo, en una especie de sincronización – De dónde has salido, (muchacha!), (borracho!)- respectivamente.

Este no es mi día. Después del infortunado encuentro con el borracho fui salvada por la campana, por así decirlo. Mi amiga, que siempre aparece de forma espontánea, en los lugares más inesperados, al verme en el callejón con un extraño decidió acercarse a ver que me pasaba.

-Hey Fernanda, ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?- dándome un manotazo en la espalda en forma de saludo y con la inmensa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba.

-La escuela!- se me prendió un foquito en la cabeza- es verdad. Lo siento mucho señor, pero yo no puedo ayudarlo, y ya me tengo que ir. Adiós!- saludé con la mano en alto empujando a mi amiga para que apresurara el paso.

Continuará..


End file.
